


Leaving a Mark

by CesarioOneiroi (VividDayDreamer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Love, Poetry, Safety, Soulmates, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/CesarioOneiroi
Kudos: 2





	Leaving a Mark

  


That song that you sent me,  
which set my soul free.  
Let me play it back for you  
'cause you gave my heart serenity.

It won't be pretty,  
strumming these strings.  
But I'll try this melodic recipe,  
until it all sings.

It reminds me of you.  
It reminds me of us.  
It reminds me of a world,  
in which I can trust.

But even if this song,  
never comes to fruition.  
It won't be all lost,  
'cause then I'll just sit here.

And listen.

All because...

It reminds me of you.  
It reminds me of us.  
It reminds me of a world,  
in which I can trust.

You read my heart well,  
it surprises me like hell.

And now I'm sold on this story.  
I'm sold on the glory.

Of just us...

  


_Just us._

  


And now I'm stuck on you,  
like the 'me',  
on your soon-to-be tattoo.

  



End file.
